Kitty vs Dulcinea
Who do you rather? And why! Spoiler in text. Use the comment section to tell who's your favorite, and add useful and true information. Who is the ideal and romantic partner for Puss? Is Kitty, Puss' true love? Or Dulcinea? Both Kitty and Dulcinea are said to be Puss' girlfriend. Dulcinea and Puss share the more sweet and innocent relationship, while Kitty and Puss have the more wild and passionate. Puss's views of Dulcinea From the moment Puss met Dulcinea, he developed an attraction to her. He saw her as a beautiful woman out of her element while she was shopping at the Thieves' Market. He immediately helped her when she was being harassed by bandits. He even followed her to ensure she was safe. He often compliments her, calling her beautiful and doing kind gestures for her. While he is a self proclaimed 'ladies man' and a flirt, he seems to have strong feelings for Dulcinea, often trying to protect her and often valuing her opinion over most others. When he asked Dulcinea to dance with him he said 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. Puss's views of Kitty Softpaws Puss believed that kitty was an kindred spirit, and a beautiful women. He was impressed by her skills and often flirted with her, but respected her. When there was danger his first reaction was to protect her. He knew that she had a good heart and that she didn't just care for gold, and forgave her quickly for coming back for him. When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You me?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty,kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty, he the dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her, but was interrupted by Humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. Opinions * Most people like Kitty I get why, but tell me! did she ever give up everything she has for him? Sure people hate Dulcinea, * Kitty did give up everything she has for Puss. Kitty gave up everything she ever wanted in realization she loved Puss. Comparisons * If Kitty never went back for puss she would of been rich and famous and not an outlaw, but she choose him over gold and fame. * Dulcinea choose Puss over living in her home she grew up in and not remembering him. * So who had a more powerful and life changing decision?, * Dulcinea is a loving and caring cat who cares for everyone and everything. * Kitty said she cared more about the score and gold but later realized she care about Puss more than gold and anything, which she later confessed. * Dulcinea liked Puss from the very start, and has shown her feelings for him a few time throughout the series with hugging, the held paws a few times, and nose rubbed once, before at the very end she brought him back to life with a kiss. However it should be noted that she has had a few crushes and was easily charmed throughout the series as well, but she also easily moves on. * Kitty did not like puss from the very start and was playing hard to get, initially not expressing any feelings towards him, but throughout the movie she too fell for him and they shared romance as they were often caught in each other's gaze, they told each other their back stories and had an almost kiss before finishing the movie with a passionate kiss. How will the series add up to the movie, who will puss officially end up with? The directors said that the series is set before the movie so the series will have to somehow sum up to the movie. So what happened to Puss and Dulcinea? Something happened to their relationship? When and why did they break up? Because once Puss met Kitty, he was impressed and he tried to flirt with her, and after falling in love, he tried to lure her into being with him which lead to Kitty falling in love. Or is Puss and Kitty and Puss and Dulcinea is separate universes? Trivia * When Puss asked Dulcinea to dance, he said: 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. * When Puss asked Kitty to dance, he said: 'You,' And Kitty replied 'me?', Puss also tried to kiss her when they were dancing. * The series is set before the movie, according to the director of the series. * The series and movie could possibly be in different universes. * Puss and Dulcinea became a couple at the end of the series. * Puss and Kitty became a couple at the end of the movie. * When Puss was taken to jail, Kitty was about to cry. * When Dulcinea acidently killed Puss as a possessed Tulpa, she cried and kissed him on the lips, an act demonstrating her deep love and resurrected him. * Both Puss and Kitty indirectly told each other they loved one another. * Dulcinea told Puss she loved him before bringing him back to life. Puss told Dulcinea he loved her before been sent back in time. * Dulcinea kissed Puss once. They shared a kiss once. Rubbed noses once. They also held paws and put their paw hands on each other’s shoulders as comfort. * Puss tried to kiss Kitty passionately once. Puss and Kitty have kissed lovingly. They have also shown their affection frequently throughout the movie and constantly flirt. Kitty and Puss dancing a.gif|Puss asking Kitty for a dance. g.gif h.gif i.gif j.gif b.gif c.gif d.gif Puss trying to kiss kitty.gif|Puss and Kitty about to kiss k.gif e.gif f.gif l.gif Dulcinea and Puss dancing 1 2.gif|Puss asking Dulcinea for a dance. 2..gif 3..gif 5..gif 6.gif 8.gif 7.gif 10.gif 11.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Kitty vs Dulcinea Category:Dulcinea Category:Kitty Softpaws